The Biostatistics and Research Database Core will be a multi-disciplinary resource for research database design and construction, research study design and statistical analysis for the programmatic set of research studies undertaken by investigators in the African American Urban Health Center. The objectives of this Core are to 1. Design, develop and maintain a centralized research database with standardized tables for data elements that are common across projects and unique tables for project specific information; 2. Collaborate on the experimental design of all research studies to ensure that they are feasible, efficiently designed and powered to address the study objectives; 3. Plan and execute data analyses using appropriate biostatistical methodology to evaluate the associations between these measures and to ensure careful evaluation of study hypotheses and rigorous development and assessment of statistical models appropriate to specific research objectives, 4. Provide complete and accurate reporting of the statistical methods, research findings, statistical interpretation and study strengths and limitations. 5. Modify conventional statistical methods or develop new methodology to meet the needs of specific research projects when required to achieve the specific aims of a project. 6. Collaborate with investigators on the design pilot studies to ensure they are feasible and have high probability of leading to full-scale research projects. Members of the Core will collaborate with Center investigators to ensure that the research process, from experimental design through database design, statistical analysis and manuscript preparation is conducted efficiently and with scientific rigor.